


Puck & The Honeymooners ['deleted scene' from "Boys of Summer"]

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [67]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Puck goes downstairs to get <i>Finding Nemo</i> from the Redbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck & The Honeymooners ['deleted scene' from "Boys of Summer"]

When Puck gets off the elevator, there’s a couple in front of the Redbox, laughing and standing so close together that Puck suspects they’ve either just hooked up for the first time, or they’re honeymooning. He steps closer and overhears the woman giggle. 

“But it’s our honeymoon!”

Honeymoon it is, then. The man argues for one movie, the woman for another, and then they both give up and move on to two different movies. “I just don’t want something boring,” the man protests. 

“I know, but it’d be nice to watch something more romantic. You don’t have to be ashamed that you like to watch rom coms, honey.”

Puck can’t hold back the laugh as the man protests that he only likes _some_ rom coms, and they turn around, aware of Puck’s presence for the first time. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” the woman says. “We’re trying to decide on a movie. There’s quite a few rom coms, but he doesn’t want anything too sappy, he says.” She smiles apologetically. “I told him there was nothing wrong with rom coms.”

“I only like the ones with happy endings,” Puck admits, smirking slightly, and she laughs. 

“See, honey? Though, I always say that the good ones are gay or taken, just like my Todd here.” She giggles. “He’s taken, I mean. Not gay.”

“Or both,” Puck replies without really thinking about it. Luckily, both of them start to laugh. 

“So what are you getting?”

“Yeah, we’re uh. Actually going to watch _Finding Nemo_.” Puck grins. “Hey, if they have _Fever Pitch_ , you should get that. Baseball and a rom com, in the same movie.” He winces. “Even if it is the Red Sox.”

“Ohh, are you a Yankees fan?” the man asks, and Puck nods. “From New York?”

“Upper West Side,” Puck says, again without really considering his answer. He knows the neighborhood well enough by now that he can answer questions about it, and in two weeks they’ll be there. They have a signed lease, too. 

“Oh, you don’t sound like a New Yorker!” the woman laughs. 

“Born and raised in Ohio.” Puck shrugs. “Not much of an accent there.”

“Oh, we’re from Indiana,” the man says, nodding. “Nah, not too much of an accent.” He finishes telling the Redbox that they want _Fever Pitch_ , and the two of them finally step away. 

“Well, enjoy your movie!” the woman says as Puck steps up to the machine. “Oh, are you here with your boyfriend?”

Puck grins and pulls out his phone. They’ve not exactly been subtle, so what does it hurt? He finds a picture of the three of them, from earlier that day, and holds it out. “That’s us.”

He can tell the moment that it registers with the couple in front of him that they’re looking at _three_ guys, not two, as their eyes widen. Puck has to give them credit, though, because they don’t say anything, just smile a little shakily before handing him the phone back. 

“Have a good night,” she finally says, and the man nods. 

“Thanks. You too.” Puck manages a wry smile as they head towards the elevator, and he can hear and see them start to whisper once they think they are out of earshot. Once they’re actually gone, he selects _Finding Nemo_ and starts to laugh. 

Lionel would be _so_ pissed.


End file.
